iCandyLove
by Alice Alabaster
Summary: Kaoru, Miyako,Momoko are roommates they get their first encounter with a tenent that live in their complex turn out to be the RRBZ. This summary may suck so sorry hopefully its not too bad.
1. Chapter 1:New Transfers

(PPGZ-about to turn 18)

(RRBZ-is 18)

The rain was pouring agianst the window in my room.I once agian was alone my two best friends had started to know less about me i live with Miyako and family had deep roots of old money my mom reconnected with her filthy rich father who made me one of his heirs. Which meant i got allowances every month that as enough to pay for my share of rent for an apartment and buy stuff i need and splurg a lot. I left home because me and my parents didnt see eye to eye. Anyway my apartment was near school and was the entire floor an a private parking garage floor for my green/black motorcycle and limited addition green jeep with black interoir along with sharing a garage with Miyako and Momoko's cars which are mopeds one in pink one in blue,one blue Buggie,and one red jeep yeah i forgot i need to get ready for school.

So i put on my green button up short sleeve shirt leaving two buttons undone, put on a black and green stripped tie leaving it a little lose,then put on a pleated black mini skirt,and black combat boots,and put on my PPGZ belt that had been custumized to be green and black as ran out my apartment locked the door to the elevater when i ran into one of the people who lived in the building other than Miyako and Momoko which was a first for was Butch from RRBZ.

BUTCH POV:

"oh sorry I didn't mean to run into you"the black haired girls said her voice trailing off and her light forest green eyes grew wider as she looked up to meet with my eyes she whispered"Butch from RRBZ?"

"umm...who are you and how do you know my name" i started to panic i me and my brothers stopped being evil after we turned 9 and then took this antidote that made us our correct age and made us extremely smart geniuses.

"its been awhile you don't remember me with out the Power puff uniform on do you "she said

the only one in that group of girls who use to fight us before we grew up and defeated HIM was the PPGZ and Buttercup was the green eyed girl and my counter part but they rarely appear these days due to all the bad guys retired and all the small timers dont see the point in doing crime anymore."Buttercup is that you"

"yeah but my name is really Kaoru and this is my garage level see ya around" she turned and put a green helmet on and got on her motorcycle and left.

I met up with my brothers in our parking garage level today we start as new students at Crown Oaks highschool.

"hey what took you so long and why is your face pink are you sick or something" Brick started to question me it only made my face turn even bright to a light shade of red.

"no its nothing" i said trying to not turn even redder but then failed when Boomer said

"don't tell me you ran into a girl in the elevater too"

I tried to ignore him by walking to my motorcycle and put my helmet on

"Oh so you did you know i met Miyako who's the blue power puff and Brick met Momoko who's the red power puff so you must have met the green one Buttercup was her name i think"Brick said"if BC is as hot as momoko and miyako then you might get a girlfriend and stop getting into fights with the boyfriends of girls you've strung along with for once in your life since middleschool instead it hard for us to get girls that you haven't dated in our year because unlike you we'd rather not get despirate and hit on older girls."Brick said kinda getting annoyed he took a long breath an continued"He's right you really need to stop doing that you should be lucky were immune to all those like STD's or you'd be dead by now so lets create a fresh slate seeing how that why we moved from New York to New Townville,Hokkia,Japan which is like on the other side of the planet...here a cure for any sexaully tranmitted crap if you have anything I don't want some poor girl catching something from you."

"fine i'll take it if that make you happy also i only dated 5 girls but just so you know i've never did anything other than kiss a girl you should know i dont go all the way with girls and i dont have any disease i do back ground checks and test myself everytime i break up with a girl" i got on my motorcycle and we all left for our new pulled up first in the parking lot in his red and black motorcycle then Boomer with his Navy blue and black motorcycle and then I sped through creating a dust cloud on my forest green and jet black motorcycle then i noticed Koaru and her friends taking off their helmets and leaning on their motorcycles and talking they glanced at us then started walking towards the building.

In the hallway morning

my brothers and i were standing outside of homeroom waiting to be introduced to the class.


	2. Chapter 2:New Couples

**Kaoru POV**

**So Ms. Keen walked in and said ",hello students we have three new students boys please come in." After that a red head with a red snap back on, red and black t-shirt, black and red converse, with black jean walked it was Brick. Beside him was Boomer in wearing a blue polo and khaki's with brown spearies and a cardigen. Then there was Butch he his hair was messy in a sexy way he wore a green graphic t-shirt with a size larger jacket, black baggy skinny jeans, with green and black vans, and a sivlerish green watch. They all wore wrist watches like our PPGZ belts. Butch had a green and black watch, Brick had a red and black watch, Boomer's was blue and black. The Rowdy Ruff's were walking straight towards us they all sat behind us I felt his stare when I noticed a note on my desk.**

**Note:**

**Hey Kaoru I was wondering will you be my girlfriend? Check one of the boxes.**

**/_/ yes**

**/_/no**

**-Butch**

**End of note**

**I guess it'd be fun to have a boyfriend for once in my life but I guess he is what I've been waiting for. He'll be my first boyfriend and he can't be that bad. I check yes and pass it back I felt his aura burst in joy. When I see every one turn around to me and Ms. Keen walked over to us then snatched the note out his hand and reads it to the class. Most people would be embarrassed but Butch looked nonchalant about it staring out the window. All the boys get ticked off because I've rejected every single one of their confessions, some girls cried b/c I rejected their confessions too but most of the girls glared at me. **

**I turned to Butch giving him the look of' come with me' and decided to leave I noticed he followed. When we got to the large Sakura tree hidden in the forest I stopped. I said", so what are drug are you on, seeing how you asked me out?" He said nothing he just pinned me against the tree his grip as firm but he was still being gentle and not hurting me. Butch stared into my eyes with so much love it scared me just when I thought it couldn't get worse he kissed me with so much gentleness and passion it gave me goose bump. Even so I kissed him back only to feel him break off the kiss and whispered in my ear ", you know I've been in love with you since we first met and I still am in love with you...you have no idea how great it feels to finally be able to tell you." He smiled a genuine smile a kissed me one more time but this time my arms were able to go around his neck and his arms were around my waist we fit perfectly. **

**I pulled away and on my tippy toes whispered blushing different shade I whispered ", I'm glad you did Butch because I've been waiting to see you again." We heard a rustle in the trees Butch hid me behind his back he was seriously gonna protect me from anything that popped out the bushes when I heard Miyako and Momoko giggles and whispered. I whispered ", it's my friends hiding behind the brushes I can tell by their auras along with your brothers."**

**Author Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I've been writing another story and I've been too lazy to really post anything. Also remember R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3:Awkward!

**Chapter Three**

**Butch POV:**

**Kaoru was right I sensed them too. "Boomer, Brick I know your hiding there come out into the open," I said kind of loudly. Out popped Boomer, Miyako, Brick, and Momoko with large grins me and Kaoru could tell they saw everything. I noticed Momoko was wearing Brick's hat which Brick seemed happy with and Miyako was wearing Boomer's jacket.**

**"Who knew you guys would be the most passionate seeing how you use to pummel each to the brink of death," Brick said with a grin I swear I felt like dying. In the class room I was playing it cool that I wasn't bothered.**

**"Yeah he's right bro I've never seen you in action with a girl its truly different," Boomer said chuckling**

**"Well we both happy for you Kaoru-chan,"Miyakoo and Momoko said giggling**

**Early Spring (13 months later 10pm)**

**Kaoru POV**

**We were making out in the elevator when we got to my floor I grab my card to open my apartment he helped me unlock the door we open the door lock it back still making out we're able to talk through telepathy. **

**In Telepath convo:**

**Kaoru: my rooms the green one with the black star**

**Butch: ok I'm about to pick you up so rap your legs around my waist ok**

**Kaoru: ok just what if we get caught by your brothers and my roomies**

**Butch: we'll be fine its movie night at my house**

**(i rapped my legs around his waist for a few minute when I noticed auras other than our in the room)**

**Kaoru: oh no!**

**Butch: what do you mean?**

**Kaoru: don't turn around**

**END of telepath convo**

**Butch POV**

**Kaoru's eyes widened her legs drop from my waist. I turn around to see her roomies plus my brothers plus ken, bell, the professor plus dad and mom (HIM and mojo are happily married and aren't evil anymore turns out HIM was a hot female half demon and half human in disguise under the negative rays spell. Mojo was really a were-monkey caused by the negative Z rays he now stay in his cool (no homo) handsome human form so they're both good people now Him is now mom and mojo is dad they both look like typical humans both RRBZ adoptive parents) our eyes widened Momoko, Miyako, and mom's dropped their bowls of popcorn my brothers juice boxes fell from their hands to the tile floor. Kaoru eyes and my eyes grew wide as we met the faces of omfg, shock, and are they really doing this. Professor covered kens and Bell's eyes (ken is now 15 same as Bell but she's a PPGZ that was just recently discover while the RRBZ and PPGZ are all 16 or 17) and then in telepathy I said ", in a few seconds I'm gonna teleport us somewhere ok grab my hand if you're in." She grabbed me I thought of my secret apartment in Cityville that no one knows about.**

**IN Secret Apartment (SA short for secret apartment)**

**We landed on my bed in the SA it had a large window that cover one wall and showed the entire city along with its lights. Kaoru opened her eyes and sat up, she seemed amazed by the view but unknowingly she was straddling me and with every move she made she was grinding against me. 'Gotta stay calm and not think about the girl on top of me. Just breathe inhale and exhale hmmm she smells like oranges and strawberry. Gosh stay focus remember self-control Butch. Geez this is not gonna work she just had to rub up against my crotch again.' **


	4. Chapter 4: Worst Impressions

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Kaoru POV (its now around 11:30pm)**

**I felt something hard press up against my crotch I heard Butch give out a low groan and say", babe you're really killing my idea of trying to use some self-control." I blushed once I accidently heard his thought saying 'come on Butch let resist the urge for making her scream so loud that the neighbors know your name' and said softly", I don't care I don't want you holding back on me." Butch said worriedly", but what if I hurt you this would be your first time are you sure you want to give it up to me. From what I've heard girls regret there first time or become depress. I don't want to see you like that." I looked down at him and whispered", I know you'd never purposely hurt me i love you so I would never regret anything with you I want to make memories with you." He said still unsure", ok but tell me if you wanna stop ok." We removed our shoes, his tie, power up belt and watch he putting them in a lead glass box where if they activated a walky-talky no one would hear us making love and it'd turn off the trackers in them and make them immobile to use for as long as they were in the box. I unbuttoned his shirt to see his surfer body while he stared at my body that had been hidden in clothing. We continued removing each other's clothing until there was nothing separating us just bare skin. We sat up marveling at each other till he went into the night stand's top draw and took out two items a box of pills which I guess were for me and a box of condoms that said extremely thin extremely strong protects from all STD's. I could tell he'd never used he took one out and put the rest away and set it down on the stand.**

**Butch POV**

**I lowered her onto the bed and started kissing her while massaging her clit with my thumb she was definitely a turn on. I worked my way down to her round breast they fit perfectly in my hands I cupped one while I sucked o the other she started to moan louder. She sounded so freaking erotic right now I nearly lost control for a sec. Then my mouth met her opening.**

**Kaoru POV**

**His touch was intoxicating then just when I thought I was about to lose my mind. I felt his tongue start to go in and out of me then it happened I started to shutter and clamp up around his tongue it was an orgasmic feeling.**

**Butch POV**

**She let out a long sigh I could tell she was in daze probably but then she snapped out of it. I removed my mouth from her lower section. Reaching to the night stand I put on the condom threw the wrapper somewhere on the floor.**

**"Babe, are you ready this is going to hurt at first," I whispered in her ear she nodded wrapping her arms around me and willingly let me center myself at her opening. I slowly entered her she was so tight and warm then I realized we were giving each other our virginities. I was almost half way inside her when I felt a pop and blood started to come out she had let out a small shriek and started cry a little bit. "Just tell me when you're ready to continue ok," I said.**

**Kaoru POV**

**Butch waited for me to recover from it but while I was crying he started kissing away the tears. I pulled his lips to mine and nodded for him to know I was ready. He was larger than I expected and I was scared out my mind when I first saw his size he was hung like a mini horse. My thoughts were interrupted by a big thrust i started to moan and call his name even more there was a knock on the wall but we ignored it over all the screaming. Once he started going harder, faster, and deeper there were more banging from both sides on the wall. While I was screaming, scratching, biting, yelling there were banging and knocking on the walls. He was turned on because all I heard were groans and him muttering my name our bodies became more in sync after while then he sped up after an hour we climaxed at the same time as he rode it out. Then a few minutes later we heard a ton of banging on the door I grabbed his dress shirt he had on before and put on a pair of my undies then brush my hair so I didn't look like I just got fucked senseless as much as I did before. While he put on his boxers and black dress pants but remained shirtless with hickeys proudly there plus his hair said ', I am the ass whose name was being screamed.' We walked to the door then took the brush out my hand then brushed his hair back into a less 'I just blew her mind' hair style.**

**Butch POV**

**Before we opened the door I looked into the peep hole and turned to her then said ", hey maybe you should hide behind the opened the door or maybe the bathroom." Kaoru said "why let me see*she looked into it and freaked*I'll hid behind the door plus that's my mom, dad, older brother plus my two older step brothers are out there oh my god we're screwed!" "Hey calm down I want you to know I love you and I planned on waiting a while longer but I know that we maybe to young but will you marry me," I said pulling a black box out while kneeling down showing the silver emerald heart cut with diamonds around it. "Yes of course I will but what do we do about our families at the door," Koru said saying the last part worriedly. I told her to hide behind the door and she did as I opened the door it to see Kaoru's mom and dad who looked mad then beside them my parents who were caught off guard plus my two brothers who turned pale. I looked at Kaoru she had turned pale and a ghost then started turning all different shades of red she saw all of her family after peeping out from behind me to take a glance(her mom, dad, and older brother plus two older step brothers) just by answering the door and it was around 12:20 AM they all looked disturbed while we were thinking why, how, someone shoot me.(my mom who now goes by the name Carol and my dad goes by Tom) Carol said ", I never knew you lived here why didn't you tell us Butch. Also where's the girl you slept with I would really like to meet who kept me out my beauty sleep." Carol had a small frown that let you know that she was a little upset but in her eyes she was a little amused Tom said ", I didn't think he'd be here of all places to disappear you've got a lot of explaining to do and I thought we raised you better than to disturb the peace even if you are young and trying to enjoy life." **

**My dad started questioning me and gave me a knowing look that said he knew someone was behind the door. "Well my career is something I'll explain later but sorry for the disturbance I'll try to keep the noise down," I said as I was just about to close the door when a foot stopped it then two families barged in nearly crushing Kaoru then the door closed. After that we all were sitting in the den Kaoru and I sat in a small sofa chair big enough for two people with my arm around her waist. While our families sat on the large sectional corner sofa Kaoru's family gave me dirty looks as Kaoru tried to shift away from the disappointed and disturbed looks being given by her family as well while my family just sat awkwardly some amused wanting to know how it'd play out.**

**Kaoru POV**

**The looks I was getting my me extremely insecure I started to fiddle with the ring that had just recently been placed on my finger. I hope no one notices the ring maybe if I hid it under my other hand. "Kaoru may I please see what is in your fiddling with," my mother said in a bitter sweet ticked off tone. "Well, I can't not right here and now this is something we need to talk about some other time so yeah," I said in a somewhat scared tone. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No! You show me now what you hiding. I thought I raise you better den dat you want to be big girl but when I ask you simple question you can't do," my mom said in let her accent show in the way she talked English. My mom was about 4'5" at most but really crazy Asian.**

"**Um I'm sorry," I said confused not knowing what to say. "Wrong here how it going to go I ask question you answer yes or no," she said in full out Asian accent showing up I knew I needed to get out while I could before she started hitting me with random shit. "Question one who he," my mom said after literally tossing Butch over to where his family was sitting so I was on my own while she had a rolled up magazine in her hand. "Um mom this is something I'd rather not talk about right here," I said still scared. Her response was ", wrong! *she smacked me upside the head with the magazine which didn't hurt since I was use to it* Next question why you keep him from me." I cut her off and said ", I didn't keep him from you-" "Don't interrupt me. Then why you not tell me about him are, are you embarrassed of your mommy are you embarrassed of your family! Honey why you do this shit to me you stupid bi fu you wrong you wrong you make me crazy why so stupid I raise you better answer me right now. What, what can't hear you. Why de fu, who de fu, when de fu I hate hate you you stupid bi ahhh! I thought you smarta de dat noo.," she said interrupting me I didn't answer it was pointless then she went. "Then why you no tell me," she said I responded with ", I was going to." Her eyes softened to worry from what once was rage lecture mode. "Honey as you mom I worry bout you. You not come visit like brothers who in University? You don't clean when home never call? I don't know if you do de drugs?" I interrupted ", mom I don't do drugs!"**

**She said ", I don't know if you do de drug because you act to me like you do de drug honey I worry. Is you on de drug why have sex with de boy too young! What you hiding in hand let me see?" She tried to pry my hand open and she failed she continued her lecture magazine in hand. "Honey, tell me. Were you trying to get pregnant tell me just tell me tell me I won't do nothing but beat your butt. I have to be the parent and hope that you make me proud but right now you aren't making me proud because everything you do is wrong to me," she said still in an accent I just sat there quietly just hoping it'd end then she tossed me literally out the seat next to my brother who scooted away from me and through butch back in the seat I was in. "Yun man question one who are you full name boy," my mother said. "Butch Kyon Jojo ma'am," Butch said I put my head in my hands.**

**Butch POV**

**After question one Kaoru's mom went on and said ", Next question why you fuck my little girl you bi you fu you. Did you try to get her pregnant interfere with the school time?" I spoke one word Kaoru's mom smacked me with my own magazine twice upside the head. "Next question what your grades, jobs, what university you plan on going to," she said. "I am a CEO of one of the leading companies in the world I have straight A's and I been offered early graduation along with many scholarship offers to go to school in overseas," I said hoping not to get hit since she had an inhuman strength she smiled I think then turned to Kaoru. "Honey what in your hand show me now," Kaoru's mom said Kaoru gulped then stood up walking into a corner her mom following behind Kaoru was still hiding the ring probably scared that her family would beat the shit out of me.**

**Kaoru POV**

**I got my mom to follow me into the kitchen and put the ring on my ring before showing it to her. She let out a loud gasp then hugged me and said ", honey I'm so proud of you just please come visit anytime you don't come mommy get worried." We walked out into the den this time I didn't hid the ring just crossed my arms and sat down beside Butch before saying ", if you don't have any more questions please leave." Butch's family left so did mine it was 1:30 AM. **

**Butch POV**

**We went back to bed and took a quick nap. We took our showers it was early sunrise around 5 am and school starts at 8 am Kaoru was on the bed watching the sunrise she noticed I had sat on the bed and rapped my arms around her. "So your mom kind of scares me no offense," I said Kaoru chuckled. "It's understandable see why I moved out as soon as I could I love her but she's one of those crazy Asian parents," Kaoru said leaning back on me.**

**Author's Notes: Okay so I took like some bits and pieces from Honey Cocaine's video "The shit Asian parents say" check it out if you want and played around with it so just so you know I disclaim anything familiar. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. If you're wondering what bi and fu means fu=fuck and bi= bitch just to clear somethings that might confuse you and to the people who got offended I'm really sorry but I wasn't trying to be racist or anything. R&R **


	5. Chapter 5: Mr&Mrs Smith?

**Chapter 5: This is War**

**Kaoru POV:**

**I woke from a nightmare in a cold sweat breathing heavily. I sat up trying to catch my breath apparently I woke Butch up too. "Kaoru calm down it was just a dream I right here beside you," he said groggily as he sat up and pulled me into his embrace and continued to do so until I fell back asleep for a few hours before school started. I took up Butch's offer of using his shower before going home and used his shower gel since it was the only option I had. After we both showered and redressed though Butch basically gave me a pair of his boxers, a tank top that matched the black boxers, and a large dark green hoody sweat shirt. He gave me a gym bag to put my stuff in.**

**Butch teleported me to my apartment door we stood in front of the door for a few minute. He held me in a strong embrace mumbling soft yet sweet words of comfort. He read my mind about everything that happened last night the weary thoughts and depressing feelings of being used, regret, panic, guilt, and worst of all fear that had come from the nightmare from earlier this morning. **

**I was afraid that I'd possibly get pregnant or worse lose everything. At the same time the guilt weighing on me for everything that happened between what we did to our families along with the consequences. Last night might've been an extremely safe version of 'too in the moment to think' type of event that was amazing an I'm glad it happened with Butch and that he loves me enough to use the right precautions so that I wouldn't…**

"**Kaoru," his voice snaps me out of deep thought I look into his dark green eyes filled with worry, panic, sympathy, love and something else. "Kaoru please calm down I wouldn't leave you….If something does happen, if you were to have a child now or later I'd stay by your side…. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you." Just as my mouth opened to say something he planted a gentle brief kiss on my lips. He wasn't reading my mind thankfully because if he was I wouldn't have to say that. "You don't have to say anything just please don't regret last night," Butch said in an almost pained hoarse voice. "I don't regret last night, last night might have had its ups and downs but I'm going to worry about certain things. There is one thing that I know you'll never have to worry about is that I love you Butch…I'll see you in a few okay," The small frown on his face dissolved as I kissed him one last time before going inside my apartment.**

**I tiptoed through the halls of my apartment until I got to my door Miyako and Momoko weren't up luckily. I threw on a matching lime green bra and underwear combo, black jean, and sneakers with an army green tank top then brushed both my teeth and hair. I decided to put his clothes in a draw of their own. I also put on the heart pendant necklace Butch gave me for Valentine's Day. I looked down at the engagement ring on my finger and smiled before walking out the door to see Butch was in dark wash blue jeans, vans, and a black t-shirt that showed his muscular arms and hinted that he had abs. I noticed he was holding a jacket in his hand while a mix of embarrassment and shame created a blush on his face as he gave me his jacket. "Kaoru I'm so sorry about all the love bites I guess I couldn't control myself," he said disappointedly while I couldn't help but giggle at all the bite marks, scratches, and bruises that are half showing half concealed by his shirt that showed up noticeably against his pale ivory skin."What's so funny?" "Butch I can get a jacket if that makes you comfortablebut have you looked at yourself?" "I'll be fine I just don't want you to get ridiculed because of me,"he said finally giving up I put on the jacket. Today I rode on my light green and black motorcycle while he rode on his forest green & black motorcycle beside me.**

**Butch POV AT SCHOOL:**

**I drove into the student parking lot and cruised over to my parking space. Kaoru pulled into her spot beside me. I stood leaning against my bike and pulled Kaoru close to me after putting liquid pain killer non drowsy medicine in my mouth careful not to swallow it or have her notice it in my mouth. Just as she opened her mouth to speak I kissed her in a way you can only do when you've planned it out. She swallowed it out of reflex before pulling away from our somewhat heated kissing or snog session that had attracted zero stares. "Butch what did you just do," she said shocked.**

"**Don't worry it was just a non drowsy pain relief medicine for you know last night. I just thought since normally you hate taking medicine that I could spice it up a little. Plus it's an extra precautionary step just in case that pill didn't work," I said whipping the medicine dripping from the corner of her mouth before cleaning my face off with a handkerchief. "Thanks but next time warn me a little I don't think I should wear the ring at school just in case you're wondering why I'm taking it off. I just don't want to be questioned," she said blushing. "Yeah I understand at least you're wearing the necklace I gave you so that's enough for me," I said besides we're still really young so nothing is set in stone. We walked into school inside together which shocked most people since no one knew or even thought we could stand each other and that the whole me asking her out thing was a rumor plus we've been hiding our relationship at school and in public until I did that stunt. We didn't talk we just read each other's minds literally. 'Kaoru I think you were right about the bite marks, scratches, bruises, and hickeys how am I going to deal during soccer practice and P.E. today we're dressing out in the auditorium for final all boy freshmen through seniors paintball team tournament. One last thing, call me if you need anything. ' 'Okay and if anyone gives you any problems say your girlfriend gave them to you,' I looked at her and she winked at me and giggled before going to her seat in homeroom.**

**PE Class Dressing Room (12:20pm):**

**I never saw the full image of what Kaoru did to my body after last night. So I forgot about finding a way to avoid my peers comments and locker room talk that I wanted no part in. "Whoa, guys look at Butchy-boy finally got some," Jarred my senior for soccer shouted out making the room go silent and all attention on me. It was bad enough I forgot to brush or do anything to my hair after last night so I was rocking 'I just got laid bed head' multiplied two times more noticeable from my helmet. He drew a large mass group of attention to me as I noticed no one else had any marks of the sex escapades. **

"**Okay everyone kneel or sit down on the floor around me," Jarred said. Everyone followed as told as I was forced to stand. "Now gentlemen who knows what Butch has experienced recently," jarred asked a ginger who was senior from soccer name Sammy. "I, Sammy thee oh so wise senior shall share, this my friends, my brothers is no longer a boy but a man," Sammy shouted standing up mocking me there was clapping and cheering. "So now the question at hand who is this fine honey or grenade that did this to you my friend and does she have any hot friends," Sammy and Jarred said together.**

"**It's none of your business," I said trying to get my paintball padded gear shirt since I already had on my pants. Of course no one let me but instead they tried playing monkey in the middle with it. "Tell us Butch who the girl maybe even some helpful hints," Sammy said. "Okay let's see she's my too hot to even try to mess with girlfriend. So will you give me my shirt back,"I said just as my phone started to ring I was about to answer and Brandon snatched it out my hand before saying hello Brandon another senior from the soccer and plugs it to a speaker so everyone can hear Kaoru's grumpy childish voice that she only lets me hear mostly when snuggled up together watching a movie, last night, and other times to get something or complaining. Right now it was for something.**

"**Butch guess what my health class is joining the guys paintball tournament but sadly these stupid uniforms don't have pocket pockets and I totally forgot to bring my lock for gym can you come to the gym lobby I need you to hold on to something for me that's really important," she said in that cute grumpy little voice but today it's more sexy then childish that I subconsciously clinched my jaw. I was about to send her a psychic alert of the situation when Boomer and Brick gave me the 'Take your embarrassment like a man and don't tell her'. There was an annoyed sigh she was probably rubbing her temple trying to think what to do and I couldn't help it a smirk found its way to my lips. "*yawn* I wish I'd known that the P.E. schedule would be like this today I wouldn't stayed up so late," she said everything annoyed yet still calm still in that grumpy voice there was a pause and the sound of her rummaging through her bag. "Oh, when did you…sometimes I think you might be a ninja. Thanks for the energy drink and Butch soo not cool putting me on speaker phone. Love ya bye," she said it in a really special tone and hung up. Kaoru used that tone only with me which means she was trying to put me at ease. I let out a sigh trying to not get stressed out on thinking of how to make sure Kaoru doesn't get hurt her-self badly. "Oh my, what a girl you have, a moody prude tomboy type never saw that coming," Brandon said. "Well she won't be spreading anything for anyone but Butchy boy since she loves him," Sammy teased. "Well boys it's not our problem if Butchy boy fell for a moody bitch," Jarred said shrugging that was it. I turned around and punched him hard enough to bruise him but not cause two weeks of soreness since my superhuman strength due to the watch was keeping my powers under complete control. "Sorry but you shouldn't talk shit about someone who isn't here to defend themselves and definitely not my girlfriend. I don't know about the rest of you but I'd rather have a moody prude of a tomboy then a slutty bitch for a girlfriend any day," I said loud enough for the entire silent room to hear now they were all saying ", oh!" I put on my shirt and took my phone placing it in my pocket before locking my clothes in my hall locker. I saw Kaoru waiting there ready for the tournament. Kaoru's uniform was basically a black version of Nina's training uniform in Chrome Shelled Regios. I walked up to her a look of determination and anger shone brightly in her eyes. I snaked my arms around her waist pulling her close against my chest ",Kaoru what's wrong." Of course she looked away before muttering ", I'm upset okay, imagine how I felt talking to a wall basically and then the aha moment of someone else had your phone letting all those guys hear me talking to you. I saw what happened to your phone through the alert." I couldn't help smirking she leaned in gracing me with for the first in public full out passionate make out starting it was a full blown snog session I pushed her up against the lockers as her hand started to play through my hair. The longer we stayed like that the deeper our snog session became and the less I noticed of my surroundings. **

**Kaoru Pov:**

**Butch had me pressed against a locker in a passionate embrace kissing me senseless. When suddenly a door from the gym pushed open I just barely noticed and I didn't care either. That's when I heard several different footsteps and then some guy shout playfully ",Uh oh uh oh I see ya Butch showin that fine honey some love! Shout you out playa player!" I noticed Butch's arms flinch at being caught off guard but he ignored it and continued while hiding my face from all visible angles which I knew he was reading my mind so I thought 'thanks butch.' Then my mind started to drift when we both had to pull away for air but we still maintained kisses in between the short gasps of air until I said ",I think we should continue this somewhere a little more secluded and thanks for cheering me up Butch meet me at your car for lunch if I'm not done in by paint ball pellets." As I gave him one last kiss before going to meet my gym class he turned on the psychic link and said ", during lunch I want to show you some places that'll take both Lunch A and Lunch B." "Okay I'll see you at lunch then good luck." "Same to you and Kaoru be careful remember it might be battle of the genders so please don't do something reckless."" I won't Butch I know my control gears limits all I can do is heal a little faster and a little bit more speed and agility than the average girl. I'll see you in the school forest aka battlefield for today." I walked to where all the girl students were supposed to meet up and there was a space separating the genders both genders lined up in two separate lines from a to z in last names a screen showed who was paired with who and once you saw your name you walk up with you partner and are put into either black team or red team. "Black Team Butch K. Jojo and Kaoru A. Matsubara" "Red Team Miyako Goutokuji and Boomer X. Jojo...Momoko Akatsutsumi and Brick R. Jojo Black Team." Butch walked up to me and smirked ", what are the odds." "I know right well lets go and meet the rest of our team best friend," I said winking at him. **

**When all of the names and partners were picked we were taken to separate locations in black team base was an extremely large tree house base. Butch grabbed two large paintball machine guns and passed one to me we put the straps our shoulders. I took four hand paint ball guns. "No way I'm not taking the girly guns babe I like the feel of the larger ones," he said with a dead set look at the larger hand guns. "*sigh*Fine here honey," I said with a smirk we loaded up on ammo then left the supplies room. I used a black bandana to cover most of my face while dark tinted sheriff glasses covered my eyes Butch did the same but his bandana didn't cover his face. "You ready babe," he said opening the door for me. "Yep and thanks hun," I said pulling my bandana down long enough to steal a kiss from his lips but he swiftly pulled me close and deepened the kiss. "Butch*kiss*we've*kiss*gotta*stop," I said just barely getting words out as he attacked my lips. He turned the psychic link on and said ", come on just a little while longer and I'll stop." "Fine babe but when I pull away you stop and we become serious again." "Okay." Three straight minute we stayed in the same position kissing like there was no tomorrow since you could never know what disaster or monster would make you go unconscious or dead. Also no one knows when the next new super villain will appear. I heard footsteps and chatter when we pulled away it was too late the crowd already had seen our private little moment to ourselves. I felt my crimson grace my cheeks and Butch just grabbed my hand and squeezed it giving me some reassurance. He turned to me and pulled the bandana over my nose and whispered ", now I think I'm ready let get going." I just nodded we walked hand in hand passed the crowd they stared briefly and some of the boys asked Butch who I was. The only response they got was that I was his superhot girlfriend as he pulled me closer. **

**We had already planned ahead we were hiding in the branches of the two large weeping willows. The psychic link was turned on with in the first thirty minutes all of black team had been taken down all that remained was Butch, Momoko, Brick, and myself. We remained hidden until Brick gave the signal then me and Butch went Mr.& Mrs. Smith type maneuvers on them when they weren't aiming to kill one another. Finally the seniors ended up surrounding us as Brick and Momoko went into ninja stealth mode trying to capture the red flag and leaders. Which ended up being Miyako and Boomer I heard two shots and Brick say through the link ",we're out it's up you guys also you're secretly carrying the flag and are the leaders good luck. By the way Miyako and Boomer don't underestimate their ability to shoot others." "Thanks, Butch it's just me and you now." "Okay on count of three we take them out." "Okay 1,2,3,"I shouted we started shooting the 'enemy soldiers' while turning rotating around we didn't miss anyone when they were all taken out or so we thought I accidentally disarmed one I gave Butch a look that said put the captive in a headlock we're going to use him later. I picked up two of the 'dead soldiers' paintball hand guns from them and loaded them with white paint pellets. "So Butch is she the total badass girlfriend you got into a fight over in the locker room," the captive aka Luke, Butch's good friend asked along with the now sitting down 'dead enemies'. "Yep she is and I don't think she'll mind meeting you right now," he said as I looked up from replenishing the pellets in my other guns. "Hey babe would you mind showing Luke that angel face of yours real quick," he asked hoping I wouldn't shoot his friend in the throat, face, or where the sun doesn't shine. I just nodded and pulled the bandana down and removed the glasses hanging them on my tank top. "No hard feelings but I'm getting sick of this so take us to the red team base an if not I'm going to turn you into target practice," I said removing the safety and hit in the pellet cartridge as I walked closer up to Luke and Butch. "Either way you're going to shoot me sorry no way," Luke said. "Okay fine I guess I'll have to shoot you at point blank and it'll bruise worse," I said shooting him point blank right above his crotch so it only hurt a little less he fell over holding his lower areas as I put the bandana and glasses back on my face. "Common Butch we've still got a flag to grab and thirty more people to take down excluding Boomer and Miyako the leaders of red team," I said. "Okay but was that necessary." "Hmm it was I didn't shoot him in the balls so see it as me being nice I just pressure pointed him." We kept walking fifth teen minutes later we were surrounded by thirty people. We took them out easily and kept walking till we got to a clearing where we found Boomer and Miyako waiting with a red flag in Miyako's hands. Without any warning I shot Miyako while Boomer was facing off Butch then he noticed me and Butch went in for the kill a shot Boomer. Miyako gave me the red team flag and saluted to me jokingly and we walked out of the forest with them and handed the red flag to Mr. Covax the administrator of sports and physical education. "So you two are the Mr.&Mrs. Smith Movie duo that took out eighty percent of red team and their leaders good job now if you could both remove your gear so everyone can see your faces that'd be even better," Mr. Covax said. I removed the guns that had been strapped to me my back and let hair tumble down to the small of my back before pulling down the bandanna and taking off the glasses. Butch did the same except he just took off the glasses. "Our winners for the black team are Kaoru A. Matsubara and her partner Butch K. Jojo, both are of the sophomore class congratulation to both of you. Now quick question are you two going out by chance, since we picked these cute little moments of them through the game." We nodded before he showed any pictures giving him a look that said very few people know. Then a projector showed all our secret couple moments throughout the day even my playing with the ring heart pendant necklace he gave me for Valentine's Day and the light smile that I had. The security cameras footage of our passionate moments all throughout today, like in the gym hallway and on the black team's base. I felt my cheek become tinted with crimson and Butch grabbed my hand giving yet another reassuring squeeze that brought me back to my normal mellowness. "Well darn we were really trying to keep this a private matter you nosy old man but I guess now that everyone knows I can finally do this," Butch said in a slightly joking tone before kissing me on the lips clear out of the blue. I couldn't help myself that look in his I could make me melt in a heart beat and he knew it. I kissed back for a second and pulled away feeling the stares of shock, amazement, hatred, and so much more. "Butch I told you to wait till later," I whispered into his ear and walked off the stage. I heard mutters of judgment words of hatred dripping with venom. Words like slut, whore, skank, and several others from everywhere, I started walking quickly through the crowd some girls' clawed at my arms that showed up and bleed a lot for a short time period then healed rapidly. That's when I got called a freak no one knew I was a PPGZ. So everyone remembers only bits and pieces of what we would look like. "Sorry, but trying to injure me isn't going to do anything it only ticks me off," I said to the group of ticked off girls with python deadly auras as I started to heal right before their eyes. I kept walking through the group until I was completely out that's when I headed for the locker room and quickly changed before grabbing my stuff and leaving for the parking lot.**

**I heard mutters and whispers then I bumped into a tall muscular chest. It was a small group of girls with Morbuck they knocked me down at first trying to scratch me. I struggled and fought back they gave up and started beating me up. I screamed out until my vision started to dot I heard them snipping my hair and calling me names. Finally it stopped just as everything goes black I felt Butch grab me and shed a few tears that touched my cheek muttering sweet nothings. **

**Author's Note: So what did you think was this chapter worth the wait will you faithful readers continue to review and tell your opinions since they mean very much to me and in fact brighter my day. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I try to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Awake Again

**Kaoru Pov:**

**When I woke up I wasn't at school but instead in a hospital bed and it was mid-afternoon. I guess I must've missed the last class period of school today. I noticed a lot of my favorite flowers mostly sky blue roses and lavender colored buttercups in vases and a note that said ",sorry if I'm not there when you wake up it maybe the effect of the nurses or my brothers and your friends kicking me out. Probably in fear I'd die from lack of nutrition or the lack of hygiene. I'm joking, though I did get a little rugged love you and I'll see you soon. -Butch"**

**I couldn't help chuckling a little at the thought. Then it hit me I had been in a mini-coma. "Oh my Gosh sir she's awake! She's Awake! Someone call a doctor stat," a perky voice screamed, it belonged to a nurse and then I noticed Butch with a teddy bear in his hand with flowers tears started swelling up in his eyes as he moved quickly to the side of my bed. He leaned down and hugged me as if I was a fragile piece of glass. He eased away slowly and his voice was weak as he said ", hey sunshine how are ya feelin'?" **

**I looked at him questioningly. "Hey yourself, I feel fine and you look kind of sexy with a 3 o'clock shadow. How long have I been in a mini-coma," I said with a light smile. "One week, a day, and sixteen hours but who's counting right," he said giving me a weak smile. I saw the look of devastation had worn into his features during the time I was unconscious along with heartbreak, worry, devotion, and some things that I couldn't figure out. I grabbed his hand holding it firm he stood closer as I started reading his mind he let me see everything that happened while I was out. **

**I saw him call 911, fight those girls off, hold my hand through everything, argue with the doctors to keep me on life support though they all said it was pointless. I saw Miyako and Momoko along with Brick and Boomer come in multiple times and to visit me as well as to help deliver homework assignments to Butch Miyako and Momoko would break down as the tried maintaining my hair when Butch fell asleep. He tried going to school but all the thing spreading around about me killed him and ate at his mind. I'm guessing that after pushing off Princess' advance along with anyone else's he began skipping class everyday to stay with me. Some nurses pointing and chattering about him giving him sad smiles of pity for his devotion every time he came in with something to lighten up the room. The first night out of surgery for me, he put the ring back on my finger after everyone had left. I felt a light smile on my lips as tears slid down my cheeks. When the head nurse or doctors caught him half asleep in the chair at my bed side they'd leave a blanket for him and update on my condition then he'd call updating my family and our friends. I saw my family come in here and there but not as much as Butch. I saw him do the little simple things he'd usually watch me do from the bathroom door like brushing my hair before going back over and combing it. Then I saw my mother break down and my actual father give their stamp of approval towards Butch.**

**I stopped my mind search and looked at the man in front of me. His green eyes that were once full of mischief were now dulled down with grief and guilt. He had a sense maturity now as well as a disheveled look. Butch wore an old grey worn out grandpa sweater with dark wash jean and dark brown boat shoes his hair looked untamed and like he hadn't really touch it after a quick shower and sleeping. He had gruffy stubble coming in on his face like he was growing a beard. I pulled him back into a hug and kissed him. Butch like it was a natural instinct kissed back deepening the kiss pulling me into an embrace. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat then again even louder we pulled away and looked up to see a group of doctors and nurses staring at us some with looks of shock, embarrassment, awe, smirks, frowns, straight faces, blushes, and you name it that could be found in the room.**

"**So Ms. Matsubara we're glad to see you've woken up but do try to refrain from doing that while in your condition," Dr. Tanaka said pushing his glasses up. "I can tell you know each other well," Dr. Frost said as she smirked. After a while of running test they said I needed a little bed rest maybe a few days away from school. Also to avoid strenuous tasks and things that cause stress for the next few week. Then after they left Butch gave me a duffle bag that had my toiletries and cloths in it for whenever I'd be able to leave. I went to the bathroom took a shower, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair before putting on a fresh set of underclothes, a pair of boyfriend jeans, that old oversized worn out green sweater of his (that he knows I like to wear), and my black ballet flats. **

**I put everything else in the duffle bag when I came back I saw Butch talking on the phone my only guess is to my friends and family. Seeing Butch like that made me realize how much he had grown up as he got off the phone and turned around. "Let me take that bag for you remember nothing strenuous for a while okay babe," he said taking the bag from me all I could say was okay. I sat in the lobby as Butch went to get whatever vehicle he came in to pick me up. He drove up in his army green jeep my bag was already in the car along with the bear from today. He opened my door helped me in even though I said I was perfectly fine. When we got home it wasn't my normal apartment it was our private where our parents walked in on us or caught us doing things that we pray to kami-sama that no one would know of until maybe after marriage.**

**I saw my both our families along with my two roommates hanging out talking and watching movies on the couch. Everything went quiet when I walked by going straight towards the bedroom. "Butch can I copy your notes for the days I missed later and when did your place become the hangout place for everyone," I said. "Yeah and that was when you were unconscious I got into a sort of bad habit of hanging out in your hospital room every day so often someone would come drag me here to make sure I did the normal necessities that I lacked the common sense or motivation towards do willingly while I moped around and stayed at your side," he said following after me grabbing a new set of clothes (obviously to lounge about in) and a towel before heading towards the bathroom. "Those doctors gave me some painkillers that are starting to make me a little drowsy so if you need me I'll be taking a nap," I said stretching and yawning before the door shut. I took off my flats and clothes putting on his soccer jersey from school that I sometimes borrowed before snuggling up on his side of the bed taking in the smell.**

**(30 minutes later)**

"**Hey Kaoru good to see you're up but I just realized something major," Butch said in a worried voice. "What's that," I asked. "You haven't eaten today and I figured you'd be hungry. The doctors said it'd be better if you ate light meals so you don't get sick and well I made you some chicken noodle soup," he said fidgeting ", the only question is if you're feeling up to eating it or would you like some sprite or coke with crushed ice to settle your stomach. I could get you some crackers or nabs?" I sat up and was about to get up when he said ", no babe, I've got this don't worry about it I'll bring it to you." I know it was pointless to try fighting him. I said ", yeah I think I'm feeling up to your soup and the sprite sounds fine. Thanks Butch."**

**Within a few minutes he came back with a tray holding a medium sized glass and a white bowl with a spoon. I heard in the door way someone else say that he was wiped it sounded like one of my brothers. He laughed and said quite being jealous. "So you got rid of your stubble," I asked as he sat down on 'my side' of the bed. "Yeah our moms were freaking out when the nurses were horrified to come in since I wouldn't move from my spot for hours at a time. While I also used my powers to help speed up your recovery though one night I accidently lost control of my powers and ended up tapping into your mind while I was sleeping and saw something special," he said as a smile graced his lips as I let out a giggle. I remember him being in my dream that night. Once I finished he took everything up but this time he let me help out a tiny bit because he read my mind when it screamed to do something productive as chuckled a little bit. "You're cute when you're sleeping in just my jersey and those green and black matching set. Unfortunately for me we have guest, so put your pants on before you come back out. Oh and our parents both left," he said lightly enough for just me to hear with a smirk before I got to the door. I realized he was stating my underclothes and ignored him as usual since the shirt went down a little bit over my bum and threw back on my jeans."Welp, I guess you guys don't try to hide how far you've gone do you," my twin brother Nathan (aka Nate) said. "Hmm...go home already," I said putting my head on the counter. "Now why would we do that," Andrew my step brother (aka year older and a junior) said cockily. "Because every time you're around you guys cause me grief," I said cold and sternly walking back to Butch's bedroom. The atmosphere became thick my brothers' smiles faded. "Fine but I think you should know mom and dad thought it'd be a good idea if we started going to the same school. So the two of us are transferring to your school the same day you go back," Andrew said the same seriousness. "Whatever, just stay away from me this doesn't change anything you're both still pains in my ass," I said crossing my arms. "Of course it doesn't, not even if we're twin Ru-nee-chan. Come on I know you must be dying to use it right now. Right Ru-nee-chan," Nate said smirking. "I'm trying to live a somewhat normal life but you knew that already you little brat," I sneered back. His powers started to radiate off of him just like mine did. I knew he was the yellow Rowdy Ruff, since he was one of the few who no one found but went good and kept his powers under the radar. Nate was the same as him but he would've been the purple Rowdy Ruff. "Hey! No fighting in my apartment especially you Kaoru. You just wake up and you're trying to be lil miss Buttercup from PPGZ," Butch said getting in between me and Nate. We both were in a stance ready to fight when I relaxed. "Why now, why can't you get your own life? You both cause me nothing but trouble can't you grow up and quite being complete asses for once," I said before turning when Nate smirked and said ", glad you still feel that way it makes it all the more fun making your life a living hell but go ahead run away like you always do BC." That nickname meant he knew I was a PPGZ and that's when I snapped I transformed without any form of vocal/physical command and went for his face. He was already in RRBZ form I was right he was the yellow RRBZ. He caught my fist and that's when an electric sparks threw us apart him into Nate and me into Butch. Butch transformed physically into his RRBZ form I almost forgot how sexy he looked when he had it on. **

"**This ends now you guys need to leave and Kaoru have a seat you just woke up out of a coma I'm not loosing you again," Butch said the nice guy act faded and he was being serious. Nate and Andrew burst out laughing rolling on the floor before giving each other high fives. Everyone else was confused then Nate sat up and said ", congratulation Butchy-boy you little bastard you've passed the first test of approval for the two of us. This means we don't have to beat your sorry ass to a pulp like we've done to most guys that have tried to get close to a precious little sister with ill will!" Everyone else was in a daze of was that seriously what that was. "Brick, Boomer, Miyako, Momoko would you all mind leaving and Nathan and Andrew please sit down explanations are needed," Butch said.**

**Butch Pov:  
**** After Kaoru's roomies and my brothers left we all sat down for our chat. "So first off Nate is your twin and Andy is your step brother," I asked they nodded. "So why were you about to kill them?" "That's easy because when we were younger she was always alone due to everyone fearing me and Nate along with the sister complex and that we were the Fallen Angels Gang leaders. One day she ended up getting pulled into one of our fights and she was traumatized from an experience from a group of thugs corning us and losing during middle school. Before she became the strong girl you met she was extremely naive and idiotically kind heart. She never forgave me for attacking them so brutally it was like a blood bath and she finally got fedup with that lifestyle packed up and left without a word. It didn't help that before hand everyone blamed her for not stopping our actual dad from leaving even the head of mom's family thought it was her fault when it wasn't and then went towards trying to pressure her into taking my position as heir to the clan truthfully she may not know this but they already have an arranged marriage worked she's already engaged to someone chosen by the clan head. All of that is why she doesn't like either of us or our family from what I'm guessing." "It's funny how now they think I'm the perfect heir for the company though it's not that I despise you it's the bad luck that comes with you," she said pausing for a yawn before continuing ", now that everything is settled you know your way out so please leave and forget you ever saw this place okay." They left with another word I chuckled as the door closed and I heard her lock it. **

**I was laying on the couch watching T.V when she flew over top of me every so often giving me a light kiss on the lips as she slowly started to float down onto my body. I gently pulled her close as she finally was pressed onto my body she grabbed the throw blanket folded up and placed it on us and we sat in silence watching a "Tower Hiest."**

**Author Note: I disclaim whatever is to be disclaimed, OMG its summer so I have till July to start giving the good stuff. So remember review because every time I get a review I feel really motivated and like yeah this story wasn't just something that start out from a spin off of an interestingly kind of embarassed to say teenage frustration being blown off. So basically your review are like magical unicorns, puppies, kitties,and baby pandas all in one except pug puppies no matter what anyone say a shih tzu and a pug should not have babies together because it turns out like an ugly mother of pearl that things head is bigger then it body and their eyes are big not in the awe adorable way but the what the fuck why does thing keep looking at me way. Trust me you horrible people who are puppy mill people don't let those to dog screw around with each other its bad.**


End file.
